


I Can't Believe It's Not Vlad!™

by thePurebloodPrat



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Christmas Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mistaken Identity, but only technically, it was me vlad masters all along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePurebloodPrat/pseuds/thePurebloodPrat
Summary: "A look of surprise crosses Chad’s face before blotchy redness begins to spread in its stead and his expression transforms to horror, then anger.'Oh, my God,' he mutters under his breath, as Vlad remains shell shocked in the doorway. Chad then levels a striking glare at Danny, who simply frowns in confusion. Where did this come from?"~~~~~The Christmas season is here, and with it, the need to visit home and introduce significant others to the parents. Unfortunately for Danny, his new boo is maybe a little more familiar than any of his family expected, and not in the way he'd like.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Original Male Character(s), Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 36
Kudos: 41
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! I feel like I'm doomed to post once every 4 years haha. Anyways! This was inspired by a prompt in the PomPep discord server: "What if Danny dated someone that looked just like Vlad and didn't notice?"  
> I thought that was really, really funny, and thus! This was born.  
> No, I have no idea why it had to be Christmas. It just felt appropriate lmao...  
> Additionally, an extra big shoutout to the lovely Sin<3 from the server for the awesome Beta! I didn't realize quite how prone to replacing random words with "the" I am, you're a life saver hahaha.

After a long day of wintery familial bonding, Danny bustles around his childhood home setting the table for a warm Christmas dinner. Jazz had flown in from halfway across the country just to be there for Danny as he introduced his new boyfriend, Chad, to the rest of the family. Apart from several slightly uncomfortable looks from Maddie and his sister, especially towards the beginning of the day, things had gone along well enough, and everyone seems reasonably pleasant for the rest of their time together.

Danny muses fondly about their afternoon, and glances over to Chad where he’s currently assisting Maddie by carrying the last of the food to the table, an enormous turkey, crisped to perfection and no doubt as mouthwatering in taste as it smells. Just as the heavy silver serving tray hits the table, a loud knock sounds from the front door.

“Can you get that sweetie?” Maddie calls to Danny from where she stands, washing away the remnants of cooking from her hands. He nods, standing abruptly to head through the doorway before a heavy thud sounds through the home, indicating the front door has already been opened and shut, and a smooth voice calls out.

“Oh, don’t you worry yourself, Madeline, I know my way in,” Vlad reassures, coming face to face with Danny, who is still standing in the doorway.

“Hey, Vlad,” he greets, smirking up and the older man. “Just in the nick of time.” He simply nods, still patting down his suit from whatever imaginary wrinkles his heavy coat had left.

“But of course, Little Badger, I am nothing if not punctual,” he agrees, leveling a challenging look at the younger man. After a moment though, his gaze travels up and over Danny’s shoulder, a look of surprise and mild horror crossing his features. Danny’s eyebrows shoot up in realization and he turns to look for Chad, seemingly unaware of the tension radiating from all the other resident Fentons.

“Oh! That’s right,” he starts smiling at his boyfriend, smitten. “Chad, this is my ‘Unky Vlad’,” he pauses, snorting at the ridiculous nickname and turning to face the man in question, moving to step aside to grant the man in question entry.

“Vlad, this is my boyfriend, Chad,” he finishes, gesturing between the two. A look of surprise crosses Chad’s face as well before blotchy redness begins to spread in its stead and his expression transforms to horror, then anger.

“Oh, my God,” he mutters under his breath, as Vlad remains shell shocked in the doorway. Chad then levels a striking glare at Danny, who simply frowns in confusion. Where did this come from? He stands from his seat with a clatter, uncaring of the silverware falling to the floor. “Did you seriously ask me out because you wanted to fuck your uncle?!”

Danny’s eyes widen sharply, brows flying into his hairline.

“Excuse me?” he cries, volume rising with his confusion, panic and mild offense. Did his boyfriend seriously imply he wanted to have sex with Vlad Masters, his arch nemesis? “What the hell are you talking about?”

Chad stomps over to the doorway, the one that is still occupied with the alarmed older halfa, who makes no move to leave his spot.

“Seriously?” he demands, glare turning towards Vlad for a moment before he scoffs and pins Danny with the hostile stare instead. “God, this is probably why your parents were acting so weird earlier! It’s not because I’m literally twice your age, fuck-“ he cuts himself off with a hysteric laugh.

“Fuck, Danny, we could practically be twins!” Chad exclaims, an air of sadness slowly creeping into his voice as the volume lowers. “Fuck. Fuck! I thought we had something, too,” he admits, palms coming up to cradle his face as the remaining Fentons do their best to remain as inconspicuous as possible during his outburst. Vlad shuffles awkwardly to the side as Danny remains dumbstruck, gaze flicking rapidly between the two older men.

‘Oh my God,’ he thinks to himself, mortified flush encompassing his entire face. ‘Oh my God they really do look almost exactly alike.’

As the kitchen remains silent, Chad takes the out Vlad offered, scoffing quietly to himself as he storms out of the room, upstairs to grab his things, then out the door in hardly more than a few minutes. The air in the kitchen remains tense after his departure, Maddie and Jazz unwilling to interrupt a situation that does not directly involve them, Danny and Vlad still too stunned for words, and Jack somewhat concerned, somewhat confused, and mostly just longingly staring at the quickly cooling turkey on the table.

“Well,” Vlad starts, a faint flush just barely dusting his sharp cheekbones. He does not continue, however, and remains standing uncomfortably, in the exact same spot, utilizing every fiber of his willpower not to demand that Danny explain himself. Danny, in turn, remains frozen in place, staring vacantly at the empty place that Chad had left behind. Jazz and Maddie exchange their own concerned, uncomfortable glances before mechanically serving themselves the dinner they’ve been seated for. Jack grins, finally digging into his plate with gusto.

“Well I can’t blame him,” Jack starts, pausing for a moment to chew and swallow his food as the entire room redirects their eyes towards him. Unaware, he spears another chunk of meat on his fork and continues. “V-man’s a catch, I mean, look at him! Most folks don’t look that good at our age. Plus, he’s Vlad! So he’s awesome!” He gestures enthusiastically as he speaks, unconscious or uncaring of the new blush painting itself across both Vlad’s and Danny’s faces. Danny takes a single, aborted step, freezes, and then continues fleeing from the room.

“I’mGonnaGoDealWithThat,” he rushes out, anxiously, quickly heading up to his room. Vlad self consciously scans the room and, entirely too conscious of the 3 sets of eyes waiting to see his next move, decides to make a hasty exit as well.

“Well, not to intrude, but I shall also be making my departure now.” He shrugs, quickly turning around and heading to the front door, calling out an anxious ‘ta-ta’ as he does. After stepping across the threshold, he immediately turns himself invisible and floats his way to the roof, eager for a moment of quiet solemnity, but as he touches down on the flat top, he finds it already occupied by another frantic half ghost pacing along the cement floor beneath the metal monstrosity precariously perched above.

“Fancy seeing you here, Daniel,” Vlad teases, tone not quite as threatening as it once may have been. Danny freezes, head whipping towards Vlad as the other halfa continues. “Shouldn’t you be chasing after – what was his name – Chad? Is that short for Charles? Chadwick? Cha-“

“He literally took the car, Vlad,” Danny angrily points out, gesturing to the recently vacated spot in the driveway below before slapping the hand he’d gestured with across his forehead, heavily dragging it down to scrub across his face in irritation and embarrassment. Anxiously he clears his throat.

“Look, Vlad, I-I really, really didn’t notice,” he starts, hot flush blooming its way across his cheeks again. Now that it’s been pointed out, he can’t help but notice the similarities between the other halfa and his boyfriend, and similarly he can’t stop thinking about… other, less obvious potential similarities. Chad had a short beard, but Vlad only has a goatee. Would it feel the same against his face if they-

He rapidly shakes his head to dispel the thought. Not going there. Vlad awkwardly clears his throat, seeming, for the first time, at a loss for words. For now, at least. He clears his throat a second time before attempting to speak up.

“Well, I can’t say that I’m not flattered,” he starts, pointedly avoiding eye contact with the younger man. He takes a moment to poke the toe of his designer loafers against a lone pebble, sending the stone skittering across the roof. “You’ve grown into quite a dashing young man.”

Danny feels heat once again rushing to his face, eyes momentarily losing focus from where they face, staring at nothing in particular, before snapping back to stare at the other halfa’s face. He takes a moment to watch as a soft flush rises to Vlad’s cheeks as well. That could mean he was uncomfortable, but-

“Really?” Danny asks, voice quiet and uncharacteristically timid. Vlad’s eyes dart to make contact with his, and they hold each other’s stares for a beat of silence, four feet of distance between them feeling both cavernous and paper thin. After a moment that could have been a century, could have been a second, they both step forwards, surging into each other’s space, connecting in a way neither thought until that moment entirely possible.

It’s hardly any time at all before hands move from grasping at sides to grasping at hair, and with a quiet, innocent groan, Danny knots his fingers into Vlad’s silver ponytail and pulls their faces together, so close, but leaving a breath between them. Vlad takes the offer for what it is and presses their lips furiously together in an attempt to make up for all the years he couldn’t do this before.

Danny notes, absently, while the other half’s tongue licks deeply into his own mouth, oddly a little longer and more dexterous than it should be, that the roughness of his facial hair is just the right amount of scruffy against his own clean-shaven jaw. He tastes like a person, no different, but the sensation is hotter than anything else, in more ways than one. He feels his own icy core rising in his chest, never as strong as when he’s in his ghost form, but nevertheless still there, chilling his tongue where it’s grown too hot. He feels the fingers braced against the back of his neck tighten for a moment before easing up, and slowly the pair separates. Danny’s eyes peel open – when had they shut? – and he watches the lewd trail of spit that connects their mouths as Vlad’s slightly forked tongue slips back behind his teeth.

They stand in silence, hot breaths steaming lightly in the frigid air as the two become once again very much aware of their surroundings. Danny’s eyes lock again with Vlad’s, both faces pink from the cold and from the aforementioned heat. He can see a glint of red flash through Vlad’s eyes for a moment before the older halfa leans back slightly, hands refusing to budge from where they’d trailed down to grasp his waist.

“Huh,” Danny mutters, gaze trailing from Vlad’s own to truly see the man as another man for the first time, not simply the caricature of evil he’s so often tried to see him as. He swallows the saliva pooling in the back of his throat, forcibly lifting his gaze back to Vlad’s own, the other equipped now with a devious smirk, single brow arched in challenge.

“We should, uhm...” he trails off, awkwardly, slightly out of breath.

“Yes, Little Badger, what is it?” Vlad practically purrs, smooth voice a step deeper than usual, betraying how affected he really is. Carefully, he leans further into Danny’s space, nose tracing the edge of his jaw to bury into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The warm puffs of air at his collar make the soft tickle of Vlad’s goatee just that much more pronounced. Danny swallows again, eyes pinching shut in an attempt to wrangle in his fluttering thoughts, though they immediately stutter to a complete halt as he feels the slight scrape of the Vlad’s fangs against his neck, knees immediately going weak. His weight sags in the other halfa’s arms, body limp and pliant and all too entirely pleased at the direction things seem to be headed.

“Jeeze,” he starts again, weakly clenching his fingers in the back of Vlad’s jacket. “I was gonna say talk about this, but at this point-“

He’s interrupted by Vlad’s chuckle, the motion rumbling pleasantly through his shoulder. Danny peels open his eyes to try and see what Vlad might be thinking about before the icy sensation of being turned invisible by another ghost’s powers passes over him. Vlad lifts his face from Danny’s neck to lock their eyes together.

“I think, perhaps, our current predicament is more pressing,” he croons, knee pressing carefully and deliberately between Danny’s own. Danny does his best not to flush again, nodding quickly.

“We can talk later,” he agrees breathlessly, and Vlad wraps his arms just that much tighter around his waist and carries him off, flying in some arbitrary direction that Danny will note, later, was very clearly in the direction of Vlad’s townhome in the ritzier district of Amity Park. For now, he’s content to slide his icy fingers beneath Vlad’s shirt to protect them from the harsh winter winds surrounding them as they fly unreasonably fast towards hopefully a much longer evening event.

They can talk later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Damn,' he snorts, crawling on his hands and knees to perch atop Vlad’s waist, pressing the older man lightly into the ultra plush comforter beneath them. 'Now this is what you call a Masters bedroom, hm?' His lips quirk up in a teasing smirk, but Vlad’s expression is practically offended.  
> 'Really, Daniel?' he scolds, brows pinching in a faux stern expression. 'After all this time, I finally get you crawling into my bed, and you make a cheesy pun?' Danny snorts again, raising a hand to cover his mouth."  
>  ~~~~~  
> Now that the two are finally alone, things head in an... interesting direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get steamy ',:^3c
> 
> plz be kind, i know this is almost 3k words of smut with minimal plot but. i felt obligated lmao

It takes the pair far longer to make their way across town than either quite expects. Truthfully, they find themselves frequently delayed by crashing onto rooftops to press each other against the icy floor and prolong their heavy petting just a moment. Eventually, they crash loudly through the ceiling of Vlad’s abode and land directly upon his California king size four poster bed. Danny pauses a moment to glance around the room, letting out a low whistle.

“Damn,” he snorts, crawling on his hands and knees to perch atop Vlad’s waist, pressing the older man lightly into the ultra plush comforter beneath them. “Now this is what you call a Masters bedroom, hm?” His lips quirk up in a teasing smirk, but Vlad’s expression is practically offended.

“Really, Daniel?” he scolds, brows pinching in a faux stern expression. “After all this time, I finally get you crawling into my bed, and you make a cheesy pun?” Danny snorts again, raising a hand to cover his mouth.

“Not as cheesy as you are, spending all your time haunting the ‘Dairy King’s Castle.”

Vlad levels Danny with an unimpressed look before simply reaching a hand under the younger man’s shirt to pinch his nipple. Danny flinches but despite the gesture, a gentle flush starts painting over his cheeks again, returning them to the rosy hue from moments before. He locks eyes with the other halfa, mood successfully reignited and tension once again building between them. Vlad carefully plucks at the hem of Danny’s tee.

“I think, perhaps, the time for this has passed on,” he quietly murmurs, phasing the garment intangible and tossing it to the floor. Danny levels his gaze, a single brow raised in challenge.

“Two can play at that game, old man,” he snarks before lodging his fingers firmly around Vlad’s keenly pressed jacket and the sweater underneath it, phasing both off at once. Quietly, they stare boldly at each other, before frantically moving to divest each other of their clothes as quickly as possible. Once dressed down to nothing but their underwear their mouths find each other again, hands wandering to caress skin they’ve never quite gotten a chance to feel before, memorizing each other’s curves, every swell of sculpted muscle, every dip and dimple between them. Vlad finds his fingers drawn most often to the slight dip of Danny’s hips, right above the elastic of his underwear pulled taught from the swell of his ass, thumbs softly caressing the sharp cut of his pelvis on his front.

Danny’s lightly muscle thighs find a home straddling Vlad’s waist and their mouths once more connect, though their kiss is more of a clash of sharp teeth and tongue than the softer collision from before. The sensation is heady and Danny finds himself almost drifting, caught up in the pleasurable atmosphere.

“Vlad,” he moans, startling himself from his reverie. The older man sharply pulls back for a moment before leaning in to trail his lips along Danny’s neck.

“What is it, Little Badger?” he asks, fangs gently nibbling along the sensitive flesh. Danny’s fingers harshly clench against Vlad’s shoulders, small welts forming where his nails drag across the skin. He grabs the older man’s long hair and pulls him away from his neck so their eyes can meet, both pairs swirling with the nearly electric spectral energy they both possess. Danny’s hands come up to gently cup both sides of Vlad’s face, leaning in close.

“Vlad, please fuck me already,” he whispers before connecting their lips again. Vlad’s grip on Danny’s hips becomes almost bruising in response and he lurches forward, dislodging Danny from his lap to lay spread against the bed.

“Anything you wish, Little Badger,” he sighs almost reverently, lips pressed against the younger halfa, his collar, his chest, trailing down as he forces himself away from the other man to fumble in his bedside drawer for a bottle of lubricant. Item in hand, he turns back to the bed and resumes his position caging over Danny’s slim body. In his haste, he nearly misses the fact that Danny has now shed his last article of clothing, laid out before the older man in all his glory. Vlad almost can’t help but to stare, dropping the bottle on the bedspread beside them and gently massaging his palms into Danny’s hips. They lock eyes for a moment before Vlad shimmies himself further down, kneeling between Danny’s lewdly splayed legs. The younger man flushes, rosy redness spreading from his cheeks to his chest, but doesn’t look away as Vlad carefully presses a chaste kiss against the head of his already hard cock. He moans quietly in response and Vlad takes that as his cue to welcome the entire head into his mouth, forked tongue pressing cleverly into the slit in turns, keeping the pleasure it proffers steady and unrelenting.

Danny thinks, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Chad hadn’t looked nearly as hot as Vlad does like this. As the man slowly sinks down inch by inch until his dick is fully sheathed, all thoughts of his now ex are completely wiped away. Danny moans loudly, and tries to bite his lips to silence himself, but the subtle vibrations of Vlad’s groan in response is enough to have him moan freely regardless. It’s embarrassing to hear himself so responsive like this, he’s hardly a blushing virgin, but he can’t seem to help himself. He wrenches open eyes he hadn’t even realized had closed and looks back down to Vlad, noticing for the first time that while the older man bobs his head he strokes his own cock in time. The scene is so hot he finds himself batting against Vlad’s shoulder trying to dislodge him while he whimpers.

“Damn it, Vlad, get off now or I’m not gonna last,” Danny whines pathetically as Vlad finally slides his cock free with a lewd pop. The older man smirks through a faint flush from exertion and idly wipes stray spit from his lower lip.

“Why, Daniel, what about that youthful refractory period the kids these days are always boasting about?” he teases, crawling his way firmly into Danny’s space. Danny halfheartedly smacks against Vlad’s chest, but there’s no real heat in it. Coyly, he keeps his gaze lowered and trails his fingertips against Vlad’s shoulders, leaning forward to whispers against his ear.

“Why, afraid you can’t keep up?” he smirks lowly, reaching a hand down to carefully palm Vlad’s erection. “’Sides, I wanna make sure I can feel every minute of it.” The older man groans heavily against his neck in response, hips twitching slightly forward.

“Very well then, Little Badger.” Vlad takes a moment to reach around and grab the previously discarded bottle of lube and generously slathers his fingers in it. Danny’s abdomen tenses slightly at the icy sensation left behind from a drop of the slimy substance landing upon it. The rest of the lube doesn’t remain cold for long, however, Vlad’s core doing its part to heat the lube on his fingers adequately and quickly. When Vlad’s fingers finally make contact with his rim, they are hot and slippery, easing the subtle burning stretch that always comes with the start of sex. Danny groans softly as the fingers quickly turn from one exploratory digit, to two, to three thick, warm fingers penetrating deep inside him, stretching the muscle to accommodate the expectant girth awaiting him. He reaches up again to tangle his fingers in Vlad’s long hair, pulling it to loosely hang over the older man’s shoulder and press their lips together, all teeth and tongue.

With a soft breath, Vlad purposely fully nips a fang against Danny’s lower lip, causing a small pearl of blood to bead at the surface. He smirks in satisfaction as Danny groans in response.

“Jesus, Vlad, hurry up already,” he whines, tugging harder on his shoulders. He simply chuckles warmly in response, sitting up slightly to line himself up, hands returning to their favored position at Danny’s hips. Without further fanfare he thrusts his hips forcefully, sliding home more quickly than Danny had anticipated, startling a shouted moan to tumble from his lips. Embarrassed, he covers his mouth with the back of his hand, though that doesn’t wipe the self-satisfied smirk from Vlad’s lips as he pets down Danny’s chest placatingly before gripping his hips again, more firmly. He slides out carefully, slowly, then clenches his fingers and slams his hips forward while pulling Danny back, pulling another long, loud moan from Danny’s lips. He glares down at Vlad, but the effect is lost by the flush on his cheeks and the tiny spot of drool threatening to pool from his lips.

Vlad leans down to lick a forked tongue across them before pressing a kiss and a sharp nip behind his ear. Danny can’t help but press his eyes shut for a moment, once again at the edge. Then finally, finally Vlad begins thrusting with a harsh and punishing rhythm. Each time their hips connect, the air is punched from Danny’s lungs, and he can’t help but moan loudly, lewdly in response. His fingernails dig firm crescent into Vlad’s skin, eyes casting an eerie electric glow every time he manages to pry them open, long enough to trail his gaze across Vlad’s sweaty brow, to feel the intensity of the other halfa’s hot, ember stare. It’s nearly enough on its own to send him cascading down his own climax, but he remains trembling on the precipice, eager for the sensation but just as adamant that his one never ends.

He clings tighter to Vlad’s shoulders, feeling the top layer of skin threatening to break beneath his nails but unable to pull himself back further. It’s all he can do to hang on and not be completely swept away. Sex with Vlad is just as all-consuming as the man himself and it’s no wonder the man had remained to firmly in his thoughts he hadn’t even realized he’d been drawn to his features in other man.

“Vlad,” he whimpers, voice cracking from the harshness of his moans. “Vlad, p-please, I’m so close,” he chokes out, another rough snap cutting him off. It’s enough, however, that Vlad gets the memo. He leans down, pressing his sweaty chest against the younger man’s, nearly smothering the smaller figure with his own.

“Don’t you worry, Daniel,” he whispers lowly, slight breathlessness the only indication he is currently affected by their affairs. “I’ve got you.” He takes this moment to nudge his lips softly against the tender spot between Danny’s neck and shoulder, just above the collar bone. It’s a sharp contrast to how he then buries his teeth sharply into the meat there, rending a shout from Danny’s lips as he cums violently in the small space between their bellies. He whimpers, but Vlad does not slow his thrust or loosen his bite, taking from him even more pleasure. After only a few more long thrusts, his rhythm falters, and buried deep inside of Danny, Vlad reaches his own climax, a moan vibrating through his fangs seemingly into Danny’s very core.

He feels his spent dick twitch in response, and if he wasn’t coming down from arguably the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life, he might try to see exactly how far that particular idea could take him. After a few moments of heavy breathing, Vlad rolls to the side so as to not crush Danny beneath him and the pair bask in the soft afterglow. Danny can feel the slightly tingling sensation accompanying his speed healing working to close the open wound at his neck and finds himself oddly morose to know that there won’t be visible proof of the bite in several hours. He laughs softly at the thought and the noise draws Vlad’s attention back to him.

“What?” he questions, brows pinched in concern. “What’s so funny?” At his expression, Danny’s laughter mellows out into a soft, hazy smile.

“You got a bitin’ kink or somethin’?” he slurs, voice rough from his earlier screaming. He clears his throat slightly, then wets his lips. Vlad raises a single brow.

“I think, perhaps, that question could be posed in both directions,” he says carefully, slowly forcing himself into an upright position and surveying the mess all around them. Aside from the sticky sheen of drying sweat on their bodies, the arguably erotic mess plastered to Danny’s stomach, and the sheets directly beneath his butt, there’s also several splatters of faintly ecto-contaminated blood on the duvet cover, one corner of the fitted sheet entirely untucked from the mattress, and several pillows have fallen to the ground. To Vlad’s standards it’s a complete wreck and Danny hasn’t moved an inch since they both collapsed. He simply hums in response to Vlad’s insinuation, eyes fluttering shut. Vlad finds himself smiling fondly before pulling himself from the bed and stretching out lethargic limbs.

“Alright, Little Badger, let’s get cleaned up,” he states, almost entirely to himself. He smiles as he looks down at the younger halfa who is entirely passed out on the bed before carefully lifting him into his arms bridal style to carry them both to the jacuzzi-sized shower tub in the bathroom attached to the master suite. Danny nuzzles his face into Vlad’s chest in his slumber and Vlad thinks to himself that, despite not having expected a single moment, there is arguably no better way he could have ended his evening.

Once they’re both cleaned and washed, Vlad manages to steer them both down the hall to another empty bedroom with a reasonably smaller but no less luxurious bed, snagging several soft and cozy garments for them to throw on when they wake, and slides them both beneath the heavy covers to cuddle up for the night. There’s certainly a lot of conversation that needs to happen between them, especially considering the freshness of at least one involved party’s relationship status, but he thinks that can wait. Before they do, they can have coffee, breakfast, and maybe an interesting morning activity not entirely dissimilar to their evening’s and preferably just as sweet. First, however, they can sleep, and dream, and build up more energy for whenever that happens.


End file.
